Lost With Glee 6
by glost
Summary: Trouty and A Funeral
1. Chapter 1

Glee/ Lost Crossover.  
Ep. 6

All rights belong to the shows creators and employees.  
Any song lyrics belong to the writers and the artist.  
Thank you.

Part 1  
Sam was standing thinking about the great times he had with Mercedes. Then everyone walked into the clearing. A lot of them looked like they had been crying. Everyone passed by Sam giving him sympathetic looks.  
Rachel: Sam?  
Sam made no movement.  
Rachel: Sam we need to say goodbye. Its the only way we can move on.  
Sam: I don't want to move on.  
Rachel: I know it feels like the end of the world. But Mercedes is home and you are here. She would not want you to be like this. How do you think she would feel if you didn't go to her funeral. Its just something we have to do.  
Rachel walked up to him, hugged him, and let him cry a little bit. Sam got control of himself.  
Rachel grabbed Sam's hand and pulled.  
Rachel: Let's go.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
Rachel and Sam walk out of the jungle. Everyone was there. waiting to get started with the funeral.  
Will: Thank you for coming. To most of you, Mercedes was a nice stranger. To some a good friend. To a few a life saver. Mercedes was one of the first students to join the glee club when I started teaching it. She had such sass. I have never had a student who was more of a diva then Mercedes, and she owned that. I regret ever turning down her ideas. Like a lot of people in the club Mercedes always wanted her time to shine. So this performance is dedicated to you Mercedes

_Rachel- 2 AM and she calls me cause I'm still awake " can you help me unravel my latest mistake, I don't love him winter just wasn't my season."_  
_Quinn- Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes like they have any right at all to criticize, hypocrites your all here for the very same reason._  
_Rachel and Quinn- 'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable and life's like an hour glass, glued to the table. No one can find the rewind button girl. So cradle your head in your hands And breathe... just breathe, Oh breathe, just breathe._  
_Santana- There's a light at each end of the tunnel you shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out. And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again. If you'd only try turning around._  
_Brittany: 2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song. If I get it all down on paper, Its no longer inside of me. Threatening the life it belongs to. And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud and I know that you'll use them however you want to._  
_Tina: But you can't jump the track we're like cars on a cable, life's like an hourglass glued to the table, no one can find the rewind button now, sing it if you understand, And breathe, just breathe, woah breathe, oh breathe, just breathe, oh breathe, just breathe._  
Few of the survivors clapped.  
Will: Thank you for your sympathy, and thank you for coming. The survivors slowly walked away. As the Glee guys start to fill Mercedes grave Sam walks off wanting to be alone.  
Sam: Just Breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
Sam was out of his best looking clothes and was more relaxed looking out at the water.  
Kurt: Why is it that the only thing to do here is to stare at the waves?  
Sam: I think everyone is just imaging getting off this damn place.  
Kurt: why are you so quick to judge this place? It didn't do all this crazy bull. It was that guy and it was not this place that crashed our plane. It was just an unfortunate event.  
Sam: Yeah I've read the books and I just don't believe this was just an accident.  
Kurt: She was my best friend.  
Sam smiled and put his arm around Kurt.  
Sam: Mine too.  
Flash  
Santana is walking down the beach looking for Miss Pillsbury. She walks by Tina who is crying into Mike's Shoulder( Ew, She has been crying ever since, the Queen Bitch and Pinochio, told her about Mercedes.)  
Santana is wearing a white skirt and a red tang top with her hair pulled back into a pony tail, along with some tennis shoes. Similar to her cheerio uniform. She is even walking like should would back in the halls of Mckinley.  
Santana: Miss P, you wanted to see me?  
Emma: Yes I do.  
She pointed to a chair from a plane and Santana sat down  
Santana: You know this isn't your office right?  
Emma: Are you okay Santana?  
Santana gives a quick panicked look then hides it.  
Santana: Yeah, why wouldn't I be?  
Emma: Because you are the only one who hasn't come to talk to me  
-flash back-  
Rachel crying: I just am gonna miss her, she really was the only one that challenged me vocally.  
Brittany: Who's Mercedes?  
Puck crying hard: Ill miss that hot piece of chocolate.  
Dave: She the black one right?  
-end flash back-  
Santana: Yeah because I'm okay. Shes gone and I'm not, and I'm okay.  
Santana finally had a realization  
Santana: She's gone, she's gone.  
Santana starts crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Sam was walking over to help the camp move the shelter because the tide was coming in.

Finn: Hey Sam.

Sam: What's up Finn?

Finn: How are you?

Sam: How are you?

Finn: Mercedes was a good friend of mine as was Rory. There isn't a day that goes by in which I wished things were different. Like what if I walked with Mercedes, or what if I did leave Rory to get help? Would I have gotten help in time?

Sam: That's a lot of what ifs but they are only what ifs. They aren't reality. I haven't felt this bad since I lost my house.

-Flash Back-

Sam was sitting in the kitchen doing his weekend homework. His parents were out looking for jobs, and his brother and sister were outside playing. He heard the door open and saw His siblings run upstairs, and then he saw his parents.

Sam: Mom, Dad?

Sam's Mom: Oh, I'm going to go help them pack.

Sam's Dad: I'll explain.

Sam's Mom goes upstairs as Sam's Dad walks into the kitchen.

Sam's Dad: I have some bad news Sammy.

Sam knew this was bad. His dad never calls him Sammy.

Sam's Dad: The bank is giving us 12 hours to pack up everything and leave.

Sam: What? Why?

Sam's Dad: We don't live here anymore Sammy.

Sam: Where are we going?

Sam's Dad: Your mom and I found a place. It's only temporary.

Sam started to tear up. Sam's Dad hugged him.

Sam's Dad: It's okay Sammy, we'll get through this.

-End Flash Back-

Sam: BUt I got trough it, and we'll get trough this.

Finn smiled and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Sugar was helping Brittany drag a piece of wreckage across the beach.

Sugar: I still think it's too soon.

Brittany: But you like him don't you?

Sugar: Yeah but Mercedes' funeral was this morning. I don't want to hurt his feelings and completely lose him.

Flash

Puck: So did you guys here, Santana finally caved.

Tina: That's good. I'm all for expressing emotions.

Matt: Said the emo girl.

Tina: I'm not emo I'm Goth. It's different.

Puck: Come on let's go get this water to the beach.

Sam walked into the caves.

Tina: Hi Sam.

Sam: Hey, I am so tired from carrying that huge metal piece of the plane down the beach, I'm gonna take a nap.

Puck: Sure.

Matt: See ya later Sam.

Flash

Dave: and Artie were taking a walk in the jungle slightly hoping to find Claire.

Dave: So, how are you?

Artie: I'm okay.

Dave: Why did you decide to come with me looking for Claire?

Artie: I honestly thought this would be way easier then dragging the camp along the beach.

Dave: Totally.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Sugar was walking into the cave.

Sugar: Sam? Are you here?

Sugar walked over to Sam's area, she saw him sleeping so she walked over to her area and rested her head on some shirts. She then closed her eyes.

After a few minutes Sam got up and walked over to look at Sugar, and then he walked out of the caves with a bunch of shirts tied together.

-Flash Back-

Sam was sitting in the choir room waiting for the meeting to start. He had an important announcement. He watched as the gleeks walked in taking seats, and talking about their loss at nationals a couple of weeks ago.

Will: Alright guys last glee meeting of the year. Anyone want to say anything?

Sam walked to the front of the class room even though Rachel zoomed her hand up faster than anyone can blink.

Rachel: Um, excuse me.

Sam: Sorry but this is kind of important.

He looked at all of his friends then noticed something.

Sam: Where's Mercedes?

Kurt: She had a family emergency.

Sam: Well this can't wait, I'll talk to her later, but I need to tell you guys some bad news. My parents are moving out of state so next year I won't be back.

Everyone wares surprised and sad looks n their face.

Finn: Do you have to go? You could bunk with one of us?

Sam: No, my family needs my help. And I love you all so much. But I need to do this for them.

Quinn: We understand.

Tina: We are gonna miss you.

The group starts agreeing and saying goodbye as everyone starts to get up and give Sam a group hug.

-End Flash Back-

Rachel ran into the caves.

Rachel: Help! Someone help! Jack!

Sugar woke up from her nap.

Sugar: Rachel what's going on?

Rachel: We just found Sam in the jungle. He hung himself! We need help.

Sugar runs to an area of the caves and searches through a bag.

Sugar: I got what we need. Let's go.

They run out of the caves.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Kurt: Hold him steady.

Lauren and Blaine were under Sam trying to hold him up. Rachel and Sugar run up.

Rachel: Guys try to hold him steady.

Sugar: Rachel, Kurt, lift me up.

The two walked to Sugar and lifted her up so she could cut the shirts off. Lauren and Blaine did their best to keep his head from hitting the ground. They laid him on the ground carefully. Kurt checked his pulse.

Kurt: Its faint but he has one.

Rachel: He's barely breathing.

Lauren: The point being he's breathing.

Sugar: Let's get him to the caves.

They all picked a limb and lifted him in the air. They started shuffling to the caves.

Flash

The group side stepped in. They placed him in the firs makeshift bed they found.

Rachel: Lauren water please.

Lauren nodded and walked to the spring.

Rachel: Kurt, Blaine…

Kurt: We know go get Jack.

Kurt pulled Blaine and jogged out.

Sugar: Sam can you hear me?

Sugar and Rachel leaned over Sam wearing worried looks.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Jack: I don't want your kids going off alone or too far.

Will: Of course. I told them to stay on the path from the beach to the caves. Dave and Artie actually started a search party for Claire.

Jack: I think it's best if we just stay out of the depths of the jungle. It's not safe.

Kurt: Jack!

Blaine: Mr. Schue!

The boys hand in hand rushed up to the two men.

Will: What the matter guys?

Kurt: It's Sam.

Blaine: He tried to hang himself.

Will: What?

Jack: Let's get to the caves.

Jack and Will take off.

Kurt and Blaine look at each other worryingly.

Flash

Fin: Great almost done with the move.

Quinn: Its doesn't seem any different.

Finn: Well of course, this place still has boring same looking sand and the trees are all the same kind.

Mike: But in a way it's different.

Quinn: Guess I'm just missing the constant change back home.

Brittany: I know what you mean, Lord Tubbington used to get drunk every other night and always do something crazy. I miss him.

Finn, Quinn, and Mike share a confused yet amused look.

Puck, Tina and Matt walked up holding extra water bottles.

Mike: Hey.

Mike and Tina Hug and she hands him a water bottle. Matt walks by them to Brittany and sits next to her and gives her and gives her a bottle and a smile. Puck tosses one to Finn and hands one to Quinn.

Quinn: Thanks.

Tina: How the move coming along?

Brittany gets excited: We're moving! Yay! Can we go back to Ohio? I don't like Hawaii very much.

Quinn: It's coming along.

Finn: Yeah the groups almost done.

Puck: Alright, guys we should get going.

Santana and Emma are talking as they walk toward the group.

Emma: Listen I am here for you kids.

Santana: Thanks Miss P.

Quinn: How are you Santana?

Santana: I'm good, really.

She walks over to Brittany and hugs her.

Blaine: Guys! Guys!

Blaine and Kurt run up to the group.

Kurt: We have an emergency.

Blaine: Sam tried to kill himself.

Finn: What?

Emma: Oh my goodness.

Tina: Is he okay.

Kurt: When we left he had a pulse.

Blaine: Mr. S and Jack are on their way there now.

Puck: Well let's get over there.

Emma: Wait we still have a job to do.

Santana: Not when one of our own is hurt like this.

The group starts to travel in the direction of the caves.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Will stands with his students waiting for news from Jack about Sam's condition. The place is mostly quiet except for the unstoppable water flowing trough the caves. Jack walks up to them and speaks to Will.

Jack: He's fine, but I wouldn't leave him alone for the few days.

Will: Of course, thank you, Jack.

Sugar: Can we see him?

Jack: Yeah.

Jack walks away and the girls start walking to see how Sam is.

Rachel: Wait, we need a plan here.

Lauren: For what exactly?

Rachel: So he won't even think about killing himself. Okay first, Lauren, you go in all pissed and angry at his decision then I go in with some sympathy yet resentment, Sugar then you come and be glad to see him, lastly Mr. Schue you walk in and be a little angry then try to reason with him and then start crying letting him know that he is like a son to you, and you would not know what to do without him.

The three stare at each other confused and a little dazed. Lauren shakes it off and turns around to see Sam. Then Will follows her example.

Sugar: I was gonna do that anyway.

Rachel rolls her eyes and follows them. They all stare at Sam. He is lying on the ground. He looks up a little embarrassed and Sad.

-Flash Back-

Sugar is walking through the halls of McKinley until she sees her new completion. She walks up to Sam who is putting books in his locker and getting new ones.

Sugar: Hello faker.

Sam: What?

Sugar: I said hi, where are your manners?

Sam: Hi?

Sugar: Thanks faker.

Sam: What with the faker?

Sugar: Oh I know that hair is fake.

Sam leans in and softly whispers: Did you speak to Kurt?

Sugar: I heard you joined the New Directions.

Sam: Yeah, so?

Sugar: That's my completion.

Sam: OH are you in the trouble tones?

Sugar: Yes I am their S.T.A.R. That stands for Sugar The Amazing Redhead.

Sam: But you have brown hair.

Sugar: I'm working on that.

Sam: Okay well see you at sectionals.

Sugar is completely lost in Sam's eyes that she doesn't notice the hand out stretched to shake.

Sugar leans in to kiss him but she runs into his hand.

Sam: Are you okay?

Sugar: Yeah fine, I gotta go.

She quickly runs off as Sam stare at her smiling.

-End Flash Back-

Sam looks at sugar and notices her in a new light. He has all these mixed emotions.. He likes Sugar. But out of respect for Mercedes he thinks he should stay away.

Sugar smiles: Hi Sam.

Sam: Hi.

And yet he still can't resist that smile.


End file.
